Rose-10 Secret Room
by jarjar110011
Summary: Rose discovers a secret room and what she finds excites her.


Chapter one:

click click click

The sound of her sneakers hitting the floor

of a hallway that seemed to be made of some

kind of stone.

click click

She had never gone down or even seen this hallway

before. Well she knew very well that the TARDIS was huge

however, she had no idea that this section even existed!

But isn't there a little beauty it not knowing?

You can find something amazing if you look

well enough.

click click click

Her blond hair was draped over her shoulders

as it normally was and she was wearing the oh

so well fitting jeans that made her feel kind

of hot.

Rose tyler, the hot blonde companion.

On top op of her tight jeans she was also

wearing her tight grey sweater that complimented

her top half quite well. Both pieces of her outfit

were form fitting. Not loose but not so tight as

to be uncomfortable, perfect.

'Perfect to keep men's eyes busy.' she often thought

to herself.

click click cli-

She stopped abruptly when a door seemed to

appear out of thin air.

It just appeared as she walked past one of

the bulkheads in the hallway.

click click cliCK clICK CLICK CLICK

She sped up almost running towards it. Pulled

forward by her curiosity alone.

She ran, reached do door and pushed.

Nothing.

She pushed again this time a little harder.

Nothing.

"Hmm" she said in a curious voice.

"I wonder what the doctor might keep

hidden away in here?" followed

She continued pushing on the door trying

to move it out of the way and find out

what the doctor might have hidden away in

a secret room.

"ugh" she grunted as she shoved her body

against the door and then something happened!

A faint hiss started to escape the door frame

as it started to rise up into the ceiling!

sssssssssssssss-

thunk

She jumped back at the loud noise that the door

made as it locked into place in the ceiling.

Everything was the same but now,

she could walk right in and find what

the Doctor might be hiding.

'Something naughty maybe?' she thought

'I hope it's a little naughty'

she quickly corrected herself.

meanwhile in the control room...

The doctor had just returned to the

TARDIS after exploring, as suggested

by his companion, the culinary delicacies of

London, Great Britain, Earth.

He had gone out and procured an array of different

human foods that he just "must" try in the words

of his companion.

He had returned with foods humans called "soup",

"sandwiches" and one that apparently humans

particularly enjoyed, an interesting bread based

dish known as "pizza"

"Silly humans naming things weirdly." he remarked

"why can't they just pick something simple?" he

asked himself somewhat sarcastically.

"Humans, they've barely learned to walk and their

already confusing aliens?" he paused

"impressive"

He took the food out of its bags and started

to set it out on the control consoles which he

used far too often as tables.

"one of the most dangerous things in the universe

and i use as a table? maybe i'm more human than

i think..." he said with dying enthusiasm.

Just as he placed down the box that read "London-Pizza"

on it, he saw a light come on.

A small blue light on the control console. It glowed

blue for a few seconds but then suddenly shifted to

green.

"ohh" he said surprised

"I haven't had a companion find that room in a

very long time!" he exclaimed sounding excited

"I think that Rose deserves to know what secrets

it holds" he said as he finished placing the

pizza box down and started down the steps to a

hallway adjacent to the control room.

His pace started to quicken as he raced down

flights of stairs and through corridors eventually

reaching a hallway where the floor seemed to be

made of some sort of stone.

Words could not describe how excited he was

about how this might go.

Meanwhile in the secret room...

Rose's eyes widened in awe as she entered the room.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing but white walls and what looked

like a mirror on one of the walls.

She approached it and tried to look through it.

Nothing.

All she could see was her own face. Stunning

and covered with curious expression.

"well this hasn't exactly been an alien invasion

of earth now has it" she said disappointed

She turned to try and leave the room but just

as she turned the door slammed shut sealing

uniform with the wall. Had she not been looking,

she wouldn't have been able to tell where the

door was at all.

She was trapped.

She ran against the wall trying to get out.

Trying the same thing that got her into

the room which she was sure would get her out,

It didn't.

She was in fact trapped.

Meanwhile in the hallway...

The Doctor quickened his pace and ran down

the hallway before pushing on part of the

wall that opened like a secret door, completely

invisible.

He entered the room.

It was empty save for a window.

A window looking into a white walled room

and that's when he saw her.

Rose.

She was trapped in the room desperately

searching for a way out.

"Oh this is going to be fun" he yelled to

himself with glee.

The walls of the room were completely

soundproof so she could not hear him

and he could not hear her.

He watched her for a few more seconds before

summoning a control panel out of the wall

and hitting a button.

The button made the room that Rose was in go

dark.

Instant darkness and due to the sound proofing,

rose was now in darkness and silence.

"Oh the wonders of time lord technology" he said

Almost congratulating himself.

On Rose's side...

"Oh no!" she yelled

"Remind not to go exploring in the hidden TARDIS

Rooms next time! I'm going to have to find a

way out of here quick before he finds out I

looked into one of his secrets." she said in

that tone of voice that made sure everyone knew

Rose Tyler was either scared or angry.

Through the silence she heard a click.

Something metal hitting the floor.

She walked towards the sound in the dark and

as she was walking she noticed something.

Her shoes no longer clicked upon making contact

with the floor.

She walked towards where she thought the sound

was and felt on the floor.

"What are these?!" she exclaimed as she lifted

what seamed to be two metal beads from the floor.

But as soon as she said that, SHING!

The metal beads had morphed into metal rings

wrapping around her wrists and snapped together

forming what almost looked like handcuffs.

"Doctor! Help" she screamed as the handcuffs

started to move through the air dragging

her with them.

Her hands were being held above her head even

Though the handcuffs appeared connected to nothing!

What she of course didn't realise was that

her screams were being muffled by the soundproof

walls of the room.

From the other side of the mirror...

"ahh perfect. the first stage done!" He said

to himself, proud of his handiwork so far.

"Now for my grand entrance!" he exclaimed as

he pushed the blue button.

The lights in the room came on blindingly bright

and disoriented Rose enough to make her

wobble on her feet.

"Hello there Rose" he said with that powerful

Voice that got Rose so worked up.

"Doctor! What is the place!? Help me out of

These handcuffs!" She screamed at him.

Instead of rushing over and helping her like

She had asked he just stood there and

Started to speak slowly.

"Now Rose, this room is a secret. Only

One other companion has ever found

Their way into it. This Rose, is the room

Where naughty companions get punished."

He paused,

"And i'm afraid you deserve quite the

Punishment! Naughty naughty girl…"

"wh , wha, what are you going to do

To me Doctor!? Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh my dear Rose, I would never hurt

You! But I am going to give you a

punishment you won't forget" he said with

His voice going from concerned to

What Rose could only imagine was

turned on.

"Now to secure the other limbs" he said

After a few seconds.

He removed two more metal balls from his

pocket and rolled them towards her.

They hit her feet and instantly did

the same thing as her handcuffs and

froze her feet in place.

She was completely restrained and

Immobilized.

"Now for your punishment we're

going to have to get those

clothes off of you." he stated as though

he did this every day.

Rose secretly hoped he did this all the time.

Shed always loved a good spanking and now

She thought she might actually get one from

Of all people, Her doctor.

He walked over to her and because she was

completely immobile it was easy for him to pop

the button of her jeans open and start

to unzip them.

Rose let out a whimper as her powerful

Doctor started to pull her pants down.

"Oh Doctor how are you going to punish me?"

she asked clearly turned on.

"Oh you'll see." He paused

"wait no i'm afraid it's more fun this way" He

said as he pulled a blindfold over her eyes

plunging her into darkness.

"Ohh Doctor I should let you know that this

is turning me on. I've always wanted to be

controlled by you." she said clearly handing

control over to him.

He got her pants completely off and underneath

then was a naughty little surprise.

Pink lace panties.

"Oh my dear Rose you are a naughty girl!" he

uttured as his eyes like two magnets locked

to the panties covering her round bottom.

It was rounder than he imagined.

Really those jeans didn't do it justice.

After feasting his eyes on her bum for a few

seconds more he moved up to her sweater.

He started pulling it off revealing the

rest of her amazing body.

He could tell that her nipples were

starting to harden as he could see her

bra starting to bulge.

He unclipped her bra with one swift motion

and it fell to the floor.

'How'd i get here' she thought.

'and how have i never found this room before'

There she stood. Nothing but a blindfold and

her pink panties covering her.

The Doctor pushed a button and the handcuffs

started to move through the air and as they

started to move Rose tried to wiggle her way

out.

but just as she almost got out-

"uh uh uh!" exclaimed the Doctor as the

handcuffs started to tighten by themselves.

"Doctor how can they get tighter?!" Rose

stammered

"You know what I say my dear, timelord

technology. These restraints get tighter

every time you struggle! There won't be any

escape unless i allow it" he explained

She moaned and stopped struggling realizing

It wouldn't help her at all.

The restrains had brought her to a bent

over position putting her bum high in

the air.

She was right about to ask what was going

on when-

WHACK

The Doctor's hand came down quare on her

behind sending waves of pain and pleasure

through her body.

"How does that feel!?" he almost yelled

"OHHH! Yes Doctor!" she screamed

WHACK WHACK WHACK

Three more strikes landed square on her

bum each one hurting a bit more than the

last.

He alternated which cheek he was hitting

With every strike sometimes hitting right

In the middle.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

He kept slapping until she started to

wimper.

"Oh Doctor!" she yelled

"That feels so amazing!" she said as her

cute little bum had turned completely red

stinging more and more with every strike.

She'd secretly always wanted this but never

had the courage to just tell the doctor that

she wanted it.

SLAP SLAP SLAP

As he continued punishing his naughty companion

he started to notice something. He bend down,

motioned with his hand which caused her ankle

restraints to move apart spreading her legs.

"Oh my oh my!" he said looking at her panties

"are you getting a little excited Rose?" he

asked obviously knowing the answer.

Her little pink panties were starting to turn

a darker colour as they got wetter and wetter.

"well i guess a little bit..." she said almost

with a hint of shame.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of my dear!" he replied

and let his bulging pants graze her body.

She inhaled sharply.

He motioned with his hands which prompted

the restraints to return her to a standing position

with her legs spread.

Surprised by the new position she spoke:

"Is this the part where you reward me doctor?"

she asked

"Oh yes my dear Rose,-" he stepped forward and

placed two fingers on her clearly wet slit "Yes"

She moaned and started to squirm a bit.

"Now Rose stay still or you don't get anything"

he ordered

She froze.

He started to take her panties off exposing

her slit to him and sure enough, it was almost

dripping.

Dripping.

He kissed her on the lips and said:

"Heres your reward"

The restraints lifted her up into the air

and put her down and an "X" shaped table.

Each of her limbs were fastened to a different

arm of the table.

He walked around, climbed on top of her and

kissed her.

He kissed her lightly and lovingly. He knew

he loved her. He just hadn't said it yet.

'maybe soon' he thought 'i hope'

He continued kissing her and started to rub her

clit. Slowly at first be definitely with a sense

of urgency.

She moaned through the kisses as he rewarded her.

After about another minute of just his fingers he

stopped kissing her lips and started kissing his way down her body.

Paying of course special attention as he got to

her chest.

He gave special attention to her breasts who had

become warm with arousal.

He sucked on both of her nipples whilst still

using his hand to massage her inflammed lips occasionally slipping inside.

"Oh Doctor why don't you do this more often?!"

she half moaned half screamed at him.

"Keep up this attitude and I just might" he

shot back.

He finished with her nipples and started to

work his way even further down. Down her tummy

down her thighs all the way to her feet. He had

never seen her bare feet but after this he was

sure of one thing-

he wanted to see them more.

He kissed her feet…

He kissed all her toes one by one. Kissed the soles of her feet and generally, coated her feet in kisses.

Doing all of this carefully and clearly as though they turned him on.

She sensed this:

"Oh Doctor, do you have a thing for my feet?!

naughty naughty boy" she said as though she was

in control of the situation.

"i confess, yes i most certainly do" he said before

starting to work his way back up.

He got back to her pussy.

He knelt down in between her spread legs and started to use his tongue on her clit and his fingers inside of her.

She started to moan even louder and stronger as

he sped up.

'This was amazing!'

It had felt so much better than when she had had

to use her own hands.

His pace quickened and the volume of her moans

followed suit.

She could feel an orgasm coming and apparently

so could he because he started to get more

intense. Sucking on her clit and dancing his fingers

over her g spot.

She came again and again eventually reaching

orgasm.

She screamed out in pleasure:

"YES! DOCTOR FASTER! PLEASE!" she screamed unable to contain herself

Her body exploded with pleasure and she was left

Screaming and pulling against her restraints as she climaxed Again and again.

After her orgasm died down the doctor removed his fingers and swallowed the juices that had accumulated in his mouth.

He returned on top of her and kissed her.

He removed the blindfold and looked her in the eye.

"How was that" he asked somewhat sarcastically

she replied, panting of course,

"Oh Doctor, so amazing!"

Her breathing started to slow down as he kissed her and almost magically, the restraints holding her

limbs vanished and she was free to wrap herself

around her doctor.

She wrapped her arms around him and the two of them kissed passionately on the table.

They kissed softly then getting more intense and eventually finishing it with one long kiss.

After that they spent a few minutes whispering in each others ears about how amazing that was.

He handed her back her clothes which had come

through a hatch in the wall.

'Wow this room does have it all' she thought

"Wonder if i could trap him in it? Punish him a

little?'

She put on her sweater and her pants but neglected

her panties and bra.

"I'll get these later" she said

"There is a way out right?" she asked almost concerned

"Yes of course my dear Rose!" he gestured to the wall

and it opened revealing the hallway which had led to her discovery of this room.

The two of them walked back to the TARDIS control room and enjoyed the pizza that the doctor had brought back and placed on the control console.

The only thing he didn't know is that on their way

out of the room, Rose had hidden four of the metal balls in her back pocket and what she planned to do with them was going to surprise him.


End file.
